Purge night: The Burn Book Revenge
by stephanierice03
Summary: It's all happening at once, the annual purge night, and the North Shore class of 2004 reunion. Three words: Revenge Revenge Revenge...


Purge: The Burn Book Revenge

"This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S Government. At the siren, all crime, including murder, will be legal for twelve continuous hours. Blessed be our new founding fathers for letting us Purge and cleanse our souls. Blessed be America, a nation reborn."

It is the year of 2009, and the North Shore High School class of 2004 is having their fifth-year reunion at the high school, on the night of the annual Purge. Everyone is expected to show up, thinking it would be a safe, locked environment. But wait, let's bounce back to the senior class of 2004, when the plastics all fled the town after everyone found out it was them; Cady, Gretchen, Karen, and Regina. Yes, even the plastics are expected to show up. But little do the plastics know… there is going to be revenge.

The mastermind behind this Purge reunion is Janis Ian (dyke), and a Purge alum, Polite Leader. Janis Ian got ahold of everyone from the burn book and some of the people at the high school to Purge the four women. Janis gives Polite Leader the duty of killing all the teachers first, then to Purge against the plastics.

Everyone in the burn book waits anxiously in the high school gym for the four plastics. As they walk in, the people began to attack them! Little did Janis know, Cady is now a blackbelt, Gretchen brought a toaster with her to show that she helped her father invent another toaster, Karen has a pocket knife since she is a news broadcaster, and Regina got a hard boob job like her mother did. The victims of the burn book did not expect them to have such weapons on them. "Let the Purge begin!" screams Janis.

Amber Delessio breaks a glass onto Cady Heron's head! "Oww! You bitch!" shouts Cady, as she busts out her blackbelt moves on Amber. Trang Pak, the grotsky little byotch, was in the corner having a little reunion herself with coach Carr. Gretchen Wieners goes around banging people in the head with her toaster, Karen goes around stabbing anything and everything that comes near her, including the drapes in the high school gym, and Regina is fighting with her enemy Janis, and tries to hit her with her rock-hard boobs, which probably aren't the best weapons to use on a lesbian.

Then, suddenly, Polite Leader jumps out from the high school gym's drapes and kills all the plastics with a machete! "Die bitches!" screams Polite Leader.

The Polite Leader ends up going on a rampage and started purging against everyone that is at the reunion. He whips out his machete and tommy gun and begins to chop off people's heads and sticks them onto trophy cases, what a lunatic! Then the Polite Leader goes and grabs the burn book and begins to write "DEAD, DEAD, DEAD…" on each and every one of the pages.

All the sudden, Damien, who is too gay to function, jumps out and approaches Polite Leader carefully and asks him to marry him for killing all the people who made fun of him for being gay. "Get away from me, you fag!" as he walks out of the building. Damien runs out after him, only to witness Polite Leader getting hit by a bus! It looks like Damien pushed Polite Leader in front of the bus, but really the Polite Leader didn't see the bus coming. Damien walked back inside for safety, as the final hour of the Purge comes to an end.

Ms. Norbury walks in late, smashed as all shit, to the reunion to find everyone dead. "What happened here?" asked Ms. Norbury to Damien while she thinks that she is really lit from herbal delights and just hallucinating.

Damien didn't answer because he was in such shock and noticed something strange about Ms. Norbury.

"Want to buy some drugs?" she asked Damien.

"No ma'am, it's time for us to-" Damien was interrupted as hottie Aaron Samuels walks in and shoots him and Ms. Norbury. Aaron had purchased drugs from Ms. Norbury days prior to the reunion and had such bad withdrawals that he walked in, killed them, and left to find more drugs before the time was up. He needed drugs so badly that he took the machete, went around purging the town, slaughtering the heads of the people in the town, even shooting children, just minutes before the Purge was ending, just to get ahold of some drugs.

While being out, killing everyone who gets in his way, Aaron see's Regina George's mom. Looking young, and hot as ever, Aaron sees her as eye candy and wants to get himself a piece of her. "You're looking sexy as ever!" Aaron shouts to Regina's mom. Regina's mom is actually being sneaky on this purge night, her motives are to find easy, horny men, who have a lot of money, persuade them that she is not dangerous and that they should go to a safe place to "play around." The men get distracted by her crazy good looks, and end up leaving with her. BAM! That is the noise that her pistol makes after she shoots them. "Men… they are all the same. Lying, cheating, easy bastards." Says Regina's mom.

Regina's mom does not know that Regina has been killed, yet. Rather, she ends up persuading Aaron to take her to his house, where he lives with a huge lumpsum of money from his family's estate. Aaron gets on his bed, waiting for Regina's mom to being doing her thing, right as she gets on top of Aaron and begins to go down to kiss him and all the sudden she slices his throat! "How's that for a _mean girl?"_ She whispers to Aaron as blood gushes from his throat.

To conclude, the incident with Aaron happened to occur during the final hour of the purge. Regina's mom ended the purge with millions of dollars, from all the men she had to kill to obtain the money. She finds out that Regina got killed. She goes through insanity from the whole experience and ends up in rehab. Years later, Regina's mom starts purging one night in the rehabilitation home, and kills everyone. Escaping the home, and killing everyone she can, although it was not the purge time yet… to be continued.


End file.
